the sorceress
by nuke
Summary: ITs finished:) Dick wakes up to find he's not in Bludhaven anymore


The Sorceress   
  
Disclaimer : I own none of the characters and I'm not making any money out of this story so please don't get offended , sue , throw tomatoes or call me nasty names.  
  
  
I don't know if this setting has been used before and if it has then I apologise but has anyone else noticed the similarities between 'the Wizard of Oz' and the Bat universe. To be honest I hadn't until I started to look at the movie so that I could write the school play, thinking on its spookily similar in certain ways.  
  
Thanks for taking the time to read this, Feed back is always appreciated,  
  
Ta , Nuke.  
  
This story is set in the past and is my take on how 'Wing and Oracle meet. The drug Incident referred to is taken from Batman: Venom.   
  
  
The chill night air buffeted Nightwing as he carried out his patrol. So far it had been extremely quiet, ' But ', Nightwing mused,' There is a horrible storm coming in, I guess the local criminals must be afraid of a little water '.  
  
He could just picture in his mind Blockbuster getting soaked and melting to the floor screaming ' I'm melting, melting ' like the witch in the 'Wizard of OZ'  
  
"Dream on, It'll take more than a little water to clean up this city".  
  
As his thoughts dwelled on the underlying corruption that permeated his hometown Nightwing landed on a near by roof with a back flip landing silently in perfect balance.  
As he scanned the local area he caught a quick movement on an opposite rooftop in his peripheral vision.  
On the opposite rooftop Selina Kyle was doing her best to attract a certain someone's attention.   
"At last, Bats would have had me trussed up and helpless half an hour ago", Catwoman purred at the thought .  
  
As Nightwing silently landed behind her Catwoman turned slowly showing her body off in the moonlight. Knowing full well the effect she could have on the males of the species she stretched sensuously.  
  
"Hi, Bat Boy are you here on business or pleasure?"  
The purr in her voice as she asked this caused a cold shiver to run down Nightwing's spine as he thought about how her body moved in the silvery light.  
  
"Business Selina, what are you doing in Bludhaven?"  
  
"Can't a girl take a holiday?" As she answered she moved her body close to Nightwing until their faint shadows became one. Running her hands over his torso she murmured to herself,  
' Hmm, Like father like son'  
"I'm in no mood for games Selina, what do you want?"  
  
"Not even a game of Cat and mouse?" with that she gripped his upper arm swivelled on her feet pressing her back against him and with a swift flex of her knees she threw him across the roof.  
  
Contorting his body in mid air Nightwing landed on his feet with the grace of a cat just in time to watch Catwoman leap from the edge of a building.  
  
Lashing out with her whip she snagged a near by lamppost and swung away from the bewildered Hero.  
  
"Catch me if you can!"  
  
Nightwing launched after her as he weighed the pros and con's of what he was doing in his mind. On the one hand as far as he knew she hadn't committed any crime that he knew of except violating her parole by wearing the costume, but as Dick admitted to himself the game was the ultimate rush and so he could forgive her that. On the other hand the night had been boring to say the least and he could do with some fun.  
  
Landing on the top of a stationery van he could see Catwoman leaping over head.  
  
Chasing Catwoman through the midnight streets Dick could understand Batman's infatuation with the feline felon. She might as well been created for the Dark Knight the 'purrfect ' mixture of elegance, grace and personality to trap a Batman like a _rat.  
  
Dick watched in awe at the spectacle of aerial acrobatics that was being performed in front of him. Landing with a back flip with a twist Catwoman stopped and bowed low on top of a local jewellers.  
  
Seeing the gauntlet being cast Dick smiled as he pre planned his own routine. Leaping up and grabbing a street light Dick began to spin around gaining momentum with each turn. As he came around for his fourth turn Dick released the bar and flew straight up twisting his body as he flew. As he reached the apex of his swing he shot off a line towards an adjacent building. As he gained the height he needed he rebounded off the wall and produced his world famous quadruple summersault landing on the opposite end of the roof to Catwoman he crossed the intervening space between them with handsprings and flips. He landed in a gymnast's pose a grin on his face as he listened to the soft applause.  
  
"Not bad little bird, not bad at all. Almost as fun to play with as your Dad ! Tell him I dropped by."  
  
With that she disappeared into the night as quietly as her namesake. Flipping open his wrist communicator he started to report in.  
  
Outlining what had happened to Batman concentrated his own thought process, there was no doubt that she had let him catch up to her but why, and why on this particular roof?  
  
From a near by tower block Nightwing was being observed,  
  
"That's a good little Bird, get your Daddy to come and play."  
  
Her smug smile of satisfaction turned into one of terror as the occupied roof turned into a firebomb as the jewellery shop exploded.  
  
Moving with the speed of a cheetah Catwoman lashed out with her whip and flew across the divide to where she had left Bat boy .  
  
"It was just a game!" she shrieked as she began to search for a body.  
"It was just a game!".  
  
  
  
  
  
The last thing he could remember was the explosion lifting him off of his feet and then the endless void of oblivion.  
  
His body screaming in protest, he slowly opened his eyes to survey his surroundings. It looked like he was in a house blown onto its side, luckily for him most of the heavy furniture had missed him except for a cheap metal dining chair which from the way his side hurt had bruised a few ribs. Looking at the walls err floor he could see cupboards with their doors wide open. By the fact that the doors where no longer swinging Dick reckoned that he must have been unconscious for at least half an hour, slowly he pushed the debris off and stood up.  
  
Unable to resist he mumbled,  
  
"Ouch, it feels like a house fell on me!"  
  
He started to giggle causing him to cough and fold over in pain from the bruised ribs.  
  
Checking the rest of his body for injuries he opened his wrist communicator and tried to report in,  
  
"Batman ?   
Batman ?  
Hello any body?  
Damn no signal!"  
  
Looking up he could see a window and a door, which was hanging off its hinges where the ceiling should have been.  
  
Taking a few steps back to get a run up he launched himself upwards. Ricocheting off the wall like a pinball he flipped himself upwards and onwards towards the exit. Catching hold of the doorframe he pulled his body out of the house and into a handstand. Slowly, he righted himself and settled into a crouched stance alert and ready for anything.  
  
Nightwing looked around in awe, rather than the gloomy and soiled landscape that he called home he was in what looked like a glorious, Technicolor utopia. He was in the middle of a field, the sky was blue, the grass was green and in the distance a sparkling metropolis could be seen.  
  
"Well Dick, I don't think we're in Bludhaven any more!"  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Getting as close to the blaze as she dared Catwoman began to search for her playmate. The heat from the fire was overwhelming causing sweat to drip into her eyes. As she looked around she became mesmerised by the flames as they danced in the wind.  
Looking towards the billowing smoke patterns in the night sky she could see a strange shape at the end of the building illuminated by the orange glow. Launching her self over the barrier of flames she landed in a crouch. Hanging by a boot from a fire escape was the boy wonder bleeding from numerous wounds.  
  
As gently as she could Selina lifted Nightwing's comatose body onto her shoulder and moved him to a safer location across the street. Looking down at the helpless hero Selina realised just how much her relationship to the Bat family had come to mean to her.  
  
Selina realised that she had a choice, she could abide by their unspoken rules and try to get help for her charge in a conventional way or she could break the rules and possibly lose her connection to their game forever.   
  
Realising that conventional help could be deadly in this town she hesitantly reached for his mask.  
Making her decision opened a floodgate and before she removed the mask she started to cry,  
  
"Don't let it end this way, Dick please!"  
  
Tears streaming down her face glistening with an orange glow she pulled out her cell phone and rang the only number in her speed dial.  
  
After an eternity of waiting a voice finally answered at the other end .  
  
"Hello, Hello?"  
  
Trying to catch her breath between sobs Selina finally answered,  
  
"Bruce, its Selina , Dicks been hurt!"  
  
  
  
From his vantage point, Dick noticed what appeared to be a small village, with no set destination in mind he decided to head in that direction.  
Dick jumped from the house with a flip and landed on the plush green grass and headed towards civilisation.  
  
The village street was deserted, the only sign of life being the twitch of curtains as he walked past the houses. The houses reminded Dick of stories that he heard at his mother's knee, Hantsel and Gretal and the candy house.  
  
As he reached what looked like the town square he stopped and called out,  
  
"Hello, I won't hurt you, I just want some information."  
  
No sooner had he said the word information than a huge floating green head appeared.  
"Hey, Munchkin what's up?"  
"Err, hi my names_"  
"Nightwing right?"  
"Yes, How did you know my name?"  
  
He felt a sudden insistent pull on his arm   
Looking down he saw a funny looking small man dressed like one of the Keystone Cops.  
  
"That's the Sorceress, she know everything!"  
  
"Listen Munchkin, I'm just here to issue you a warning, cause any trouble and I'll send the bat after you!"  
  
With that the apparition vanished.  
  
Taking a closer look at his new 'friend' Dick realised that he looked familiar,  
  
"Tim, Tim Drake, is this some sort of holographic jest? I'm on too you Bro!"  
  
"Me not Timtim Drake, me Mallard, me in lollipop brigade!"  
  
"Huh!!!! Listen _Mallard I'm not from 'round here could you tell me where I am?"  
  
"Sure, Easy peasy you there!"  
"No I mean what is this place called?"  
  
"Easier peasier this is street, you big but dumb!"  
  
"Ok, errrm is there a wise woman or man who could help me?"  
  
"Sure Sorceress"  
  
"This seams awfully familiar some how, Ok how do I get to the Sorceress?"  
  
"Walk!"  
  
"Where does she live?"  
  
"In Tower",  
  
"How do I get there? No don't tell me, Follow the yellow brick road, right?"  
  
"Yellow brick road?  
You silly, follow the signs."  
  
With an exasperated sigh Dick started to walk down the road.  
  
"What do the signs look like?" he asked as he turned around , but the street was empty.  
  
"I guess I know how the commissioner feels now," Dick muttered to himself as he continued on his journey.  
  
"Well Boy Wonder it seems to me like some horrible dream!"  
  
  
  
On the other side of the rainbow, the Batman was about to leave on patrol.  
  
"Excuse me Sir."  
"Yes, Alfred what is it?"  
"The phone number you gave Miss Kyle for use in emergencies is ringing."  
"Make an excuse please Alfred, I'm in no mood for her games."  
"Master Bruce! There are something's not even a dark Knight can ignore and a possible Damsel in distress is one of them !"  
  
Alfred's tone while not harsh was full of disapproval causing Batman to stop and remove his cowl. Feeling like a small boy again he looked down to his boots and reached for the phone.  
  
Smiling his approval Alfred placed the silver platter with the cell phone near Bruce's hand.  
  
"Hello, Hello_"  
"Selina if this is some kind of game _  
  
"Bruce, its Selina , Dicks been hurt!"  
  
Emotion and logic battled as panic rose in Batman's chest at the thought of his son being hurt .  
  
"Selina , calm down and tell me what's happened!"  
  
"Damn it Bruce, Nightwing's Lying here bleeding to death!"  
  
Bile rose in Bruce's throat at the implications of her statement sunk in . Rushing to the Batwing , Batman prepared it for take off and switched the call to the on board computer.  
  
Running a trace on the call he answered,  
  
"Nightwing? You said Dick had been injured!"  
  
"Listen Dick hasn't got time for this just get here with medical help soon."  
  
The persona of the bat took over saving Bruce from the emotional turmoil possessing his thoughts.  
  
"Leave the line open, I'll be there in ten minutes!"  
  
Batman sped to Dick's side thoughts swirling inside his head.  
  
' Dick's injured, Selina knows   
Got go faster, Selina knows  
I can't lose him again, Selina knows  
I NEVER TOLD HIM I LOVED HIM!"  
  
Pushing the engines to the limits only his conditioned reflexes could control Batman entered Bludhaven.  
  
Seeing the orange glow Batman Started to slow the craft down until it was hovering over the two forms below. Within seconds he was next to his eldest son tears threatening to engulf him.  
  
Grief and fury rampaged though his mind, turning to Catwoman he could see the tears running down her face, finding a target for his fury he loosed his control letting it show in his voice and eyes.  
  
"Leave us, this is your fault!"  
  
His anger transformed his voice to a sound only heard in nightmares and the look in his eyes would have scared the Joker sane.  
  
Catwoman took a step back from the venom in his demeanour.  
As he lifted his son into the vehicle and attached the life support machines he felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned into the pleading eyes of Catwoman.  
  
Lifting her hands she removed her cowl.  
  
"I need to see if he's going to be Ok, please _"  
  
"Please let me stay with him, please Bruce"  
  
As she whispered she collapsed the shock taking its toll.  
  
Lifting her into the front seat next to the pilot seat he softly ran his hand over her hair.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got you my pretty and my little Robin too"  
  
  
Part 3   
  
Flying at an urgent but careful pace Batman checked on his two passengers as he set the co-ordinates for the cave.  
  
Nightwing unconscious from the blast seemed stable but still needed urgent attention. Catwoman was just exhausted from the emotional roller coaster that she had been on for the past hour.  
  
Batman's mouth twitched into a smile as he realised that she cared about him cared enough to put an end to their games forever.  
  
Punching in the code for the Batcave, Batman contacted Alfred,  
  
"Alfred is the medical bay ready?"  
"Everything is prepared Sir and Dr. Leslie will arrive shortly."  
"Thanks Alfred!"  
" I have also taken the liberty of moving two beds into the near by quarters"  
"Two beds?"  
"Well Sir, I assumed that neither you nor Miss Kyle would want to leave the young master, was I incorrect Sir?"  
  
Looking at the slumbering form beside him a soft smile crept onto his face,  
  
" No Alfred, as always you are correct."  
  
Closing the communication channel Bruce's face locked into the more usual mask of the Bat. Someone had tried to kill two of his loved ones and God help them when he caught them.  
Banging his fist against the control panel he whispered to himself  
"God help them indeed", in his voice was the cold of the grave.  
  
  
Walking down the narrow, little road Nightwing quickly left the fairy tale village behind.  
Taking in as many details of the picturesque countryside as he could Nightwing's every sense was stretched to its limit. Suspicion filled his mind with every new wonder that he beheld,  
  
"Hangin' with the bat too long I guess", he muttered   
" Then again you catch more flies with honey!"  
  
The road slowly deteriorated until it became little more than a path as Dick walked deeper and deeper through the idyllic landscape. Fields of golden corn stretched out to the left of him while orchards with candy cane trees ran to the mountains to the right.  
  
After a while Nightwing could detect a subtle change in the landscape. Although nothing had changed visibly it was somehow less friendly, more hostile, sinister some how.  
  
Reaching a fork in the road Dick paused and looked around.  
  
"Which way do I go left to the cornfields or right towards the mountains?"  
  
Hearing a rustle in the corn to his left Nightwing sprang into action and flipped in that direction. Landing in a fighting stance he warily looked around.  
  
"Must have been a bird, there's nothing here but this old Scarecrow!"  
  
Turning his back he walked back towards the path.  
Suddenly as he reached the edge of the corn he was tackled to the floor with his arms pinned behind his back.  
  
Unable to get any room to manoeuvre he lay helpless as his assailant bent close tied his hands and whispered in his ear,  
  
"Sssoo, What have I here, a kind of night bird perhapsss , I am sssomething you ssshould fear little bird!"  
  
He moved closer to Nightwing's ear, "I am the Sscarecrow!"  
  
  
Feeling the grip on his arms slacken a little Nightwing rolled to one side dislodging his attacker.  
Springing to his feet he turned to face his nemesis, slowly getting to his feet was the scarecrow he had seen in the field except its visage was now one of pure malevolence.  
  
  
Straining against his bonds Nightwing broke them with relative ease and assumed a fighting stance.  
  
Assuming a fighting stance the Scarecrow spoke again in his sibilant whisper,  
  
"Be afraid little bird, be very afraid!"   
  
As he whispered the last word the Scarecrow sprang at Nightwing arms extended to the sides like bulls horns, intending to envelope him and bare him to the ground.  
  
Using his adversary as a springboard Nightwing flipped over his head, keeping hold of his attacker he used his momentum to throw the Scarecrow over his shoulder.  
  
The Scarecrow landed hard and stayed still, noticing the straw drifting in the breeze Dick laughed to himself,  
  
"I guess that knocked the stuffing out of him!"  
  
Turning his back on the prone form he started to walk away.  
Hearing a slight rustle behind him Nightwing fell onto his face and rolled onto his back to see the Scarecrow sail over him. Flipping to his feet he quickly crossed to the prone and still form and began to tie him up.  
  
"Trying to pull the same trick twice against the same opponent is just too dumb for words, don't you have a brain?"  
  
Nightwing moved his bound captive to the side of the road ,  
  
"I think I'll just leave you there_  
  
You can while away the hours ,   
Conversing with the flowers,  
Consulting with the rain.  
An' again if you meet me,  
Then the only way you'll beat me,  
Is if you go and get a brain."  
  
Nightwing made his way back to the fork in the road shaking his head,  
  
"I gotta get out of here, next thing you'll know I'll be skipping down the road!"  
  
From the ground in front of him rose a small tendril of a plant, this quickly started to grow and twist until it had formed the face of a woman.  
  
"Well ring a ring of roses, a pocket full of fears. So you beat my Scarecrow eh my pretty? Well it won't happen again, you're in my land now and that makes you mine!"  
With an evil cackle the plant withered and the face dissolved.  
"Well that was _weird I mean who ever heard of a talking scarecrow and as for the plant lady, don't any of the women in this place have bodies or are they all just heads?"  
  
"All I want is a signpost, anything with information on how to find the Sorceress."  
  
As he said this the green floating head of the Sorceress appeared.  
  
The green apparition was the head of a young woman. She had shoulder length dark green hair and emerald eye's that flashed with an inner fire. While not what Dick would have called beautiful there was something about her that captivated him.  
  
" So you left the road and trespassed on Her realm, good move Boy Blunder! I just hope your defeat of her minion wasn't a fluke."  
  
"Who is she and how did you know I beat the Scarecrow?"  
  
"She is the demonic Druidess who can control any plant or animal and as for me I am the Sorceress, I am all seeing, all knowing_  
  
"And totally cute! So beautiful which way should I go?"  
  
Nightwing watched as the cheeks of the green head blushed.  
  
"That all depends Handsome."  
"On what?"  
"On what your after!"  
Her devilish grin transformed her face-causing Nightwing to stand and gape. She was no longer just beautiful she was gorgeous.  
Nightwing could feel the blush igniting his face.  
  
The Sorceress giggled,  
  
" Well you have two choices you can follow your head or follow your heart!"  
  
With a wink she vanished.  
  
"Ok Boy Wonder, you have to choose which comes first Bat or Babe."  
  
After thinking for a few moments he headed towards the mountains through the orchard.  
  
  
  
  
As the Batwing landed Alfred and Dr. Leslie where waiting to take care of their charges. Leaving Dick to be looked after by Dr. Leslie Alfred walked over to where his son was losing a desperate battle .As he walked over he could here the middle of the argument.  
  
"Look Selina, I know you're concerned but your also exhausted and I don't want to be sitting at your bedside hoping you'll get better."  
"Listen Bruce, I had a cat nap in that plane of yours so I'm fine .You on the other hand look like your ready to drop so why don't you get some sleep and I'll wake you later."  
  
"If I may intrude Master Bruce, Miss Kyle you are both looking the worst for wear and so might I suggest that I take first watch while you both get some rest."  
  
The slight emphasis Alfred put on the word both caused Bruce and Selina to stop.  
"Yes Alfred!" they chorused.  
  
As Bruce led Selina to her quarters she whispered to him,  
  
"Jeez now I know where you get it from!"  
  
Turning with a slight smile Alfred wondered as he went back to Dick if he should inform Miss Kyle about the excellent acoustics in the cave.  
  
Looking at his bruised and battered grandson Alfred felt tears forming behind his eyes as a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll get who ever did this to him, I promise." Bruce whispered from behind him .  
"No, Bruce we will !" Selina answered  
  
  
  
Part 4   
  
"Kal we have trouble,"   
The Martian Manhunter's voice echoed around the inside of Clark's head as he tried to concentrate on what Lois was telling him.  
  
"What's the matter?"   
"Its Bruce."  
"Is he injured, captured WHAT!"  
"Worse, Dick is comatose!"  
  
Thinking back to past times when the Batman's son had been even slightly injured caused Clark to shudder and he quickly came to a decision.  
  
"Jonn inform all current members of the JLA who know Bruce's identity. From now on we keep a close watch on Gotham until the situation is resolved. I'm off to Gotham!"  
  
  
  
The only thing that travels faster than Superman, faster than the Flash in a hurry is rumour. The rumour started when the Bat was seen in Bludhaven and Nightwing disappeared now just 6 hours later thanks to the efficiency of the criminal grapevine every major crook and hood in North America had been unreliably informed, Nightwing was dead.  
  
Arkham Asylum   
  
Sneaking down into the crazies' ward was never pleasant but the Boss would want to hear the news.  
  
"Heck he might even pay me this time!" mumbled Terry.  
  
Arriving at his destination Terry started to whisper,  
  
"Mr. J, Mr. J, I have news Nightwing's dead!"  
  
"Ooh, is it true_ typical we try to kill a Bat baby in vain for decades and then we kill two in a few years, just like Buses! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Terry crept away wondering why he bothered after all he never did get paid, he could hear the Joker talking to himself.  
  
"I wonder if I could get two dozen squirting flowers delivered to his funeral, or how about a singing fish!"  
Starting to sing the Joker stood up and raised his arms above his head .  
  
"Ding-Dong the 'Wing is dead,  
Nightwing's dead, his blood ran red   
Ding-Dong its true Nightwing is dead!"  
  
Walking over to where his cell mate Two face was sleeping , the Joker kicked him in the ribs and continued his song.  
  
"Wake up you sleepy head,  
Have you heard Nightwing is dead   
Ding-Dong_"  
  
"Shut up Wacko!" growled his sleepy cell mate  
  
  
  
Back at the Batcave keeping quiet vigil over Dick's unconscious form Bruce and Selina sit holding hands.  
  
"Selina, I need you to tell me what happened and how you where involved."  
Withdrawing her hands from his grasp Selina turns her head away from Dick and glances at her hands in her lap, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"It all started about two weeks ago I was looking at a nice new exhibit in Manhattan and checking the _" looking up with a blush on her cheeks Selina knew that Bruce knew what she had been there for and gave a small shrug.  
"Outside the art Gallery I was approached by two men who asked if I would like to play a little game of Cat and mouse. Knowing that they had my attention they escorted me to a car where they told me what was expected of me. All I had to do was keep Nightwing away from a certain jewellers and any of the gems would be mine!"  
  
Feeling Bruce's fingers tighten on hers she heard him whisper,  
  
"Go on,"   
"Well, something just didn't feel right about the whole deal so when I started to play with Dick I decided to let him check it out!"  
Watching her sobbing softly into her hands Bruce ran over the scant details of her story.  
"Selina is there anything you can tell me, a clue, detail, anything!"  
  
The pleading in his voice caused her to look up into his red-rimmed eyes.  
"I can do better than that I can get you their fence!"  
  
  
"Bruce, Bruce is it true is Dick dead?"  
Tim Drake came bounding down the stairs hurriedly putting his domino mask into place as he crossed the last few yards to the infirmary.  
Seeing that Bruce was not alone and that he was in full Batman mode caused Tim to stop and stare.  
Looking from Tim to Selina and back again Bruce smiled, "This could be interesting."  
  
"Dicks alive and he's through there you can look for your self, he's unconscious but doing fine. Well, as my secret identity is out I might as well make the introductions!"  
Tim blushing looked down at his shoes.  
"Tim Drake this is my wife to be, Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman. Selina this is Tim Drake also known as Robin!"  
  
After checking on Dick, Bruce informed Tim of recent events.  
  
"Tim I can't risk you getting hurt as well I want you to stay here and keep watch over Dick for me please."  
  
"NO! I want to help catch whoever did this, please Bruce!"  
  
"Ok, you and the rest of Young Justice keep an eye on Gotham for me until he's better while I track down who ever did this, the Justice League will be there to help out if you need it.  
Won't they Superman?"  
  
Tim and Selina watched in awe as Superman descended from the dark recesses of the cave roof.  
  
"We will help in any way that we can, you know that."  
Nudging Tim in the ribs Selina whispered, "Did you know he was there?"  
Shaking his head Tim watched as the man of steel turned towards them and gave them a sad smile.  
  
"Come on Robin, need a lift?"  
With that Superman and Robin became a blur of red, green and blue.  
  
Pulling her Cowl over her head Catwoman flexed her claws,  
  
"Let's get to work!"  
  
  
  
Dick walking towards the orchard was talking to himself,  
  
"Yeah, sounds easy but who do I pick: Bruce who raised me and who though it would kill him to admit it loves me or this girl who's face I have seen once or twice but who has managed to capture my heart as if by magic!"  
  
"It's not fair, I can't make a decision based on the evidence that I've been given, Bat or Babe I need more_"  
  
Realising what he had almost done Dick changed the wording of his monologue,   
"Details."   
  
Reaching the Orchard Dick's nostrils were assaulted by the smells of ripe apples, pears and something that he couldn't quite place but made his mouth water.  
  
"I can't make a decision like this on an empty stomach, I'm sure that no one would mind if I helped myself to some fruit."  
  
Vaulting up into a tree Dick was amazed to find not fruit growing but apple pies, pear and custard tarts and ham and pineapple pizzas.  
  
"Talk about strange! Then again I'm taking directions off of a floating green head that I think is totally cute so who am I to judge?"  
  
As Dick reached for a slice of pizza from a near by tree a large branch he was leaning on moved suddenly causing him to fall to the floor.  
  
Dick rolling to his feet looked at the tree to find it moving of its own accord.  
"And whom may I ask are you thief?" asked a slow high-pitched voice.  
"_"  
The tree turned until Dick could see that it had a face on its trunk and two large branches for arms that ended in five smaller twigs sharper than any knife.  
"I asked who you are thief! I know you, you're the one that the Druidess warned us about!"  
Raising its voice the tree began to scream,  
"ALERT, ALERT the intruder is here, get him!"  
  
After the first shout branches began swiping at Nightwing from every direction and only an amazing series of flips, rolls and acrobatics kept him from harm.  
  
"Ok Grayson think! You need to stop reacting and start acting before you get skewered."  
  
While dodging a branch trying to blindside him the answer came to him.  
"They might be able to move their branches but they are still rooted to the ground!"  
"Right then, this should be easier than training in the cave with Bruce!"  
  
Starting to run Nightwing dodged the branches until one hit the floor in front of him using it as a springboard he soared into the air using the incoming branches like a series of trapezes.  
In no time at all he was on the outskirts of the orchard.  
  
"Well even though I say it myself my act is getting better in fact its TREEmendous!"  
  
  
Part 5   
Walking down the stairs to the Batcave Alfred could hear the raised voice of Miss Selina.  
"Excuse me Mr. Bruce Anthony Thomas Wayne, but don't you think that you've forgotten one small detail?"  
"Oh my," thought Alfred as he paused on the stairs," His full name Master Bruce must be in serious trouble!"  
"No_Oh yes sorry," with that he moved over to the passenger side of the Batmobile and opened the door for her.  
"Not that! I am talking about the fact that you 'FORGOT' to ask if I wanted to be your WIFE!"  
Staring at his future bride Bruce watched as her emerald eyes flashed with her inner fire,  
"God, she's beautiful when she's angry."  
A small smile crept onto his face as he pushed the cowl from his face,  
"Well you weren't about to say no where you ?"  
"Just wait Mr. Wayne there are going to be a few changes around here," Selina mumbled under her breath.  
"That's true starting with you, After completing your greatest job its time Catwoman either retired or became one of the good guys"  
Looking confused Selina paused in the middle of putting her seatbelt on.  
"My greatest job?"  
"Forget it, thinking on its way to corny." Replied the Bat blushing slightly  
"There are times Mr. Batman that a woman wants her man to embarrass himself with mushy comments so speak!"  
Grimacing to himself and busying himself with guiding the Batmobile out of the cave he replied,  
"I was going to say after all you stole my heart."  
Looking at Selina he could see her smiling smugly like the cat that'd got the cream.  
  
  
Flying above the clouds meant that Tim had no idea where he was but from their approximate speed and the fact that they had been flying in almost a straight line gave the boy wonder an uneasy feeling.  
"Err, Superman I'm not doubting you but we're not in Gotham anymore!"  
"I know Robin but Batman often forgets that Dick's family is larger than just the Bat clan. And besides I think they would want to know.  
Dropping below cloud level Tim was faced with a building that he had sneaked into many times, Titans Tower.  
"Not all the Titans know Dicks identity so follow my lead." Realising who he had just ordered about Tim turned in Superman's grasp blushing.  
"I_I_I'm so sorry I_"  
Smiling at the Boy's developing Bat persona Superman shook his head.  
"No need to apologise, you're the Boss!"  
Hovering just above the roof, at Robin's request, Superman watched as the youth he held picked the lock and bypassed the security measures with ease. After a few minutes Robin signalled Kal and he let him down onto the roof.   
  
"Daddy, Daddy!" Lian ran up to her father and was quickly swept up into his arms. Whispering into Roy Harper's ear his daughter threw her arm's around his neck.  
"Cousin Bobin and Uncle Sooperman wana speak to you and Auntie Donna , Shhh 'cause it's a secret!"  
"Where Honey!" Answered Roy humouring his daughter,   
"Hey Donna!" he shouted to Troia who was sitting a few feet away  
"My room, Shhhhh, it's a secret!"  
"Ok sweetheart just wait I'll play in a minute!"  
Scrambling out of her father grasp, Lian stood in front of her Auntie Donna with a serious expression on her face.  
"NOW."  
The two adults heads snapped around to stare at the four year old. Lian had used *The Voice*. Realising that something was wrong Roy stood up and held his little girls hand. Looking around at the other Titans who where staring to see what all the commotion was about Roy called to Donna.  
" Donna come and see Lian's picture of Robin and Superman."  
Leading the two adults by the hand Lian smiled as she replayed the shock on her Daddy's face when she had sounded like Uncle Batman.  
  
"Tol' ya I could get him, silly!"  
"You're the best Lian," answered Robin with a smile as Roy and Donna entered behind her.  
"Robin, Superman what's the matter?" Asked Donna.  
Superman picked Lian up and flew her around the room as Robin answered.  
Looking at the two heroes in front of him tears ran freely from his eyes,  
"It's Dick, he's been hurt, it's serious."  
Lian who had been laughing as she flew around the room stopped and reached out her arms for Robin. Responding to the silent plea Robin held Lian tightly as the Titans assimilated the news. Wiping away the tears from his eyes Lian looked at her cousin.  
"Uncle Dick hurt? Me wanna see him."  
"That we will Honey, that we will."  
  
Leaving the orchard behind Dick failed to notice a change the environment as he thought about his choices. The land was slowly becoming rockier and less green as he got closer and closer to the mountains.  
As dusk settled over the land Nightwing decided to set up camp for the night. Using available materials and the tools from his gauntlets he soon had a small shelter built and a fire going.  
Settling down by the fire Dick lay on his back and stared at the stars twinkling in the sky above.  
"Information," he whispered softly.  
As he expected the green floating head appeared,  
"Hey handsome what's the matter?"  
"Nothing I guess its just_I'm not real used to being on my own of a night."  
"If this is some sort of line Bird boy then I'm going!"  
Reaching towards the head with his hands Dick pleaded,  
"No! I'm just used to having people about and I'm _I'm a bit home sick. Since I was nine Bruce and I, have been out together most nights helping people. An even when we where fighting I still new that if I needed him he would be there for me no matter what happened. And Robin well he's new, we hang out together and play stupid tricks on each other but I guess I kinda miss him as well. It's like flying without a net , you don't miss it till you need it ."  
"It sounds to me like you your Dad and brother are really close."  
"Bruce isn't my dad he's my guardian, and the kid's just a friend."  
"As I said it sounds like you and your family really love each other."  
Pondering her comments for a brief moment Dick replied,  
"Yeah, I guess we do."  
  
Part 6  
The Sunlight dazzled Dick with its Technicolor brilliance, Slowly rising from his resting place he was amazed to see the green head still floating near by.  
"Sorceress?"  
"Hey sleeping beauty finally awake I see."  
"Why are you here? Is everything Ok?"  
"No problems I just didn't want you to be alone last night."  
Watching as the emerald head blushed, Dick's eyes twinkled. The Sorceress continued hurriedly   
"After all this is dangerous territory, you are about to enter the land of the Tin Man!"   
  
Enjoying watching the Batman squirm Catwoman decided that it was time to get back to business after all she had the rest of her life to make him suffer.  
"The fence these guy's were using was Cadiz."  
Running the name through his memory Batman quickly came up with the needed information.  
"Solomon Cadiz, a hypochondriac with a medium sized network. Wasn't he the one involved with You, Huntress and Black Canary in that Braun affair?"  
Shaking her head Catwoman looked at her fiancée‚,  
"Its true you really do know everything!"  
Impulsively she reached over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Watching his growing smile she assumed a frown and folded her arms.  
"Don't think that this gets you off the hook!"  
Watching as his face fell Selina once again assumed her smug expression as they pulled up outside Solomon Cadiz's residence. Thinking back to her last encounter here and hoping for a little more revenge Catwoman pulled a strip of Beef jerky from a pouch and handed it to the Batman.  
"Here, you distract the dogs whilst I talk to Solomon."  
Looking at the package in his hand Batman reached into his utility belt.  
"No thanks, I prefer pepper spray," he replied with a smug grin.  
"Smart Alec!" Selina whispered as she took the package back.  
  
Leaving his campsite behind Dick continued his trek into the mountains. As the day wore on he began to have an uneasy feeling that something was not right. Slowly so as not to draw attention if he was being watched he reached for his escrima sticks and brought them to hand.  
In the distance he could here a faint rumbling noise that sounded that it was coming closer. Quickly scanning his surroundings he espied a suitably defendable position and climbed up on top of a near by boulder. Assuming a fighting stance Nightwing could feel the tension building in his body.   
"Need to relax to be tense is to be slow, deep breaths."  
Over the horizon came a shining machine, man shaped it stood around 7foot tall and its every step caused the mountains to shake. As it came closer Nightwing could notice more details, over its huge shoulder it carried an enormous single headed axe. Each step seemed to drain the apparition of energy and it took longer and longer between each step to gather its energy.  
With slow and deadly deliberation the automation stopped in front of Nightwing's perch raised its axe from its shoulder and sloth like struck at the boulder.  
Nightwing seeing the strike flipped from his position to land behind the metallic menace. Watching with confusion he saw the behemoth split the boulder and take a crystal from its centre and place it in its chest cavity.  
As soon as the crystal was in place the lethargic leviathan lit up and was transformed into a prowling predator. The two metal hands reached up to what Nightwing had thought to be its head but turned out to be a helmet and removed it revealing the face of _.  
  
Entering the Bedchamber of Cadiz, Catwoman took the lead and shook the slumbering source of information. Coming awake with a start Cadiz looked up with fear,  
"What the_ Your ALIVE! Thomas, Thomas."  
From a side room Solomon's nurse entered the room followed by another three wrestling rejects. Letting them subdue her Catwoman smirked at the bedridden man.  
"What do you mean I'm alive?"  
"After the embarrassment of your entrance last time with that Bat wanna be I needed to re establish myself what better way than to kill you! It's a shame that the Bomb failed but at least I can claim to killing one of the Bats clan!"  
The unexpected announcement shook Selina to her core, Dick had been hurt because of her, and it was all her fault! With tears running down her cheek Selina turned her head to look at his hired help,  
"If I was you boys I'd let me go because any minute now my fiancée is going to enter through that window and be angry enough to kill!"  
Looking at her with a smug grin Thomas raised his fist and hit her across the jaw as the others held her.  
"How stupid do you think that I."  
He stopped mid sentence as a black gloved hand gripped his neck from behind squeezing the nerve clusters in his neck. A voice containing barley suppressed fury whispered into his ear,  
"Tell them to let her go and get out of here." The words though whispered echoed around the room.  
Not having to turn around to see who was speaking the colour drained from Thomas' face as he lost control of his bladder and his legs.  
The three other 'nurses' quickly decided that discretion was the better part of valor and fought to be first through the door.  
Ignoring the petrified man Batman crossed to the bed and looked down at   
Cadiz.  
Again he spoke in that soft dead voice, all the more fearful for its lack of emotion, Catwoman shivered until this moment she had never understood the fear other criminals had of the Batman but on hearing his voice insight came quickly.  
"You hurt my son, prepare to die!"  
Removing the leads connecting Cadiz to the various medical apparatus Batman lifted him from the bed and held him out of the window by his ankles.  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't drop you like the piece of filth you are!" his voice was still soft, controlled, dead.  
Cadiz started to whimper, his whinging whiney voice sounding pathetic even to his own ears.  
"You're a cop and cops can't kill!"  
Guessing that no matter what was said Batman had made up his mind Selina walked over and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't do this."  
Batman started to loosen his grip.  
"The Batman I know and respect would never sink to his level."  
He let go with one hand and turned to face her, she could see he tears seeping from under his mask.  
"The man I love would never kill another human being, if not for him or for yourself do it for me. Bring him back in!"  
Bruce turned at her voice and stared at her face he could see the fear and sadness in her eyes, fear that he had put there. Feeling ashamed he flung   
Cadiz onto his bed and wrapped his arms around his love.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered his voice full of grief and his love for her, "I'm so sorry!"  
Looking up at his face Selina smiled this was the man she knew and loved.  
Touching a button on his belt Batman called in the police and made to leave.   
As they reached the window he suddenly spun and threw a hook kick at Thomas' face stopping it mere millimeters from his face. Stepping in close he grabbed the now quivering man by his shirt and pulled him in close.  
"Never ever hit my fiancée again or next time I won't be so nice."  
Watching as the nurse / bodyguard fainted in fear Selina chuckled to herself,  
"That's my man!"  
  
  
part 7  
Dick stood staring at the metallic monstrosity before him Victor Fries.  
  
The monsters monotone metallic rasp boomed out,  
  
"What do you want here?"  
  
"Nothing, just passing through to visit a friend." Nightwing answered flippantly.  
  
"LIAR!, you are here for my crystals , they're mine, all mine".  
  
With this declaration the cybernetic colossus attacked, swinging his mighty axe in a downward stoke. Somersaulting backwards at this unexpectedly swift attack, Nightwing watched as his automaton adversary advanced.  
  
The following few minutes lasted for hours with Fries Attacking and Nightwing dodging and avoiding his foe. Spotting an opening Nightwing launched himself forward and landed on the axe burying it deep into the soil. As the Tin Terror struggled to free his weapon Nightwing attacked with a flying kick to its chest loosening a panel revealing a rapidly diminishing glowing crystal.  
  
Backing off with a series of flips Dick bought himself some room to think and breathe.  
  
"The crystals must be a power source, so if I can just keep him occupied for long enough!" he murmured to himself.  
  
Leaping back into the fray Dick started to taunt his robotic rival.  
"Hey Tinny, what sort of Robot are you? You don't even transform into something cool! Huh I bet you don't have any friends why? 'Cos your too hard hearted!"  
  
Cart wheeling away Dick noticed that his rivals moves where getting slower and slower until_  
  
"Ran out of juice huh, Don't worry OIL come back to see you after all I'd hate for them social skills to get RUSTY!"  
  
Grinning at his own puns Nightwing continued on his way towards the Tower  
  
Watching from her crystal ball the Druidess studied the triumphant vigilante proceed from his latest victory. So you've defeated the Scarecrow and the   
Tin man eh my pretty, so I guess its up to me to stop you from reaching my goodie goodie sister, hmmm. Lets see how you fare against my Dandelions.  
  
Rising from her seat the Druidess walked towards a patch of wildflowers growing around the trunk of a nearby oak tree gently uprooting a dandelion she spoke to it as she carried it over to her stone table.  
"I'm sorry my pet but I must stop this interloper." Bringing the flower to her ear she stopped as if listening to the flower. "I know that you don't like the spell but once it is over I'll return you to your present form, I promise my precious."  
  
Making a gesture with her hands vines from the canopy above lowered a badly beaten and cut figure to the table and bound it spread-eagled to it. Refuse my advances would you Gardner, well lets see how you like this.  
With a quick sweep of her hand her prisoner started to bleed, placing the flowers roots in the river of blood the Druidess started to chant.  
Ignoring her prisoners screams as the flowers roots embedded themselves into the mans body, the Druidess started to chant faster moving around the table.   
Her steps had an almost dance like quality as she suddenly stopped chanting and made one final gesture.  
There now on the table was a creature of nightmare, shaped like a lion it had a mans head and instead of a mane it had huge yellow petals.  
Stroking her creation the Druidess started to cackle,  
"Yes my pet lets see how he fares against you!"  
  
  
  
While Roy comforted his daughter Donna set herself and returned to the rest of the Titans. Trying to come up with an easy way of telling them she open her mouth to speak when a red blur entered the room coming to a stop and quivering in front of her.  
  
"isittruethatNightwingsdead?"  
  
The rest of the room not yet used to the scarlet speedsters speed talk only managed to pick up on two words but they where enough.  
All talking at once they started battering the two heroes with questions, getting information, asking if they could see him.  
  
The sudden Chaos caused Donna to lose control and she softly started to cry unnoticed in the uproar. Starting suddenly as two gentle but powerful hands turned her and held her in a comforting embrace Donna looked up into   
Superman's face and tried to force a smile.  
  
Watching from the doorway Robin had had enough, bad enough that his brother was hurt but now his friends, his team where acting like amateurs. Walking to the centre of the room Robin wondered how to get their attention after all most of these people where older and more experienced than him. Stopping he slowly looked around at the assembled heroes, catching their eyes.  
  
"QUIET." His voice was quiet yet it carried to all corners of the room.  
As silence took the room Tim realized that it didn't matter that he was younger or that he was less experienced he was of the Bat and when the Bat spoke people listened.  
  
The drive back to the batcave was somber and silent as Bruce and Selina where lost in thought. Bruce sat contemplating his actions he had almost broken the cardinal rule, he had let his emotions control him and he had almost given in, no he had given in to his rage and need for vengeance.   
Maybe it was time to retire maybe he should heed this warning after all next time he might not have Selina. God Selina! The look of fear in her face when she looked at him, the fear in her voice, what if he had lost her? What if next time she wasn't there to stop him?  
Watching her Lover as he drove Selina could almost see the internal battle being waged inside him. Guessing at what was eating him up inside she knew that nothing she could say could help him resolve this dilemma so softly she laid her hand on his to get his attention and squeezed lightly smiling.   
Sometimes she thought actions speak louder than words.  
  
Back at the Batcave they silently watched from the shadows as Alfred sat watching his oldest grandson reading to him from 'The Man in the Iron Mask'. Walking silently Bruce removed his cowl and knelt next to him watching his son's chest slowly move up and down.  
Turning to look at his friend Bruce spoke in a horse whisper as he battled for control,  
  
"I got them old friend."  
  
Looking at his charge, his son Alfred laid his hand on his head and whispered.  
  
"I knew you would son, I knew you would."  
  
An almost silent alarm went off in Bruce's cowl causing him to stand and straighten. Watching from a few steps away Selina could almost see the mantle of the Bat descend on her love as the metamorphosis from Bruce to   
Batman took place.  
  
"We have visitors!"  
  
Chapter 8   
  
Selina melted into the shadows as Superman escorted the visitors' into the cave. Leaping from his arms Lian ran over towards the bed on which Dick lay and silently grabbed Batman's hand.  
Watching as her love silently answered the little girls plea to be picked up Catwoman smiled as she thought, he might be tall, dark and scary to most people but children see the true man. Just look how easily she has him wrapped around her little finger, god help him when we have kids. KIDS! the thought alarmed Selina, Kids what am I thinking of, what sort of parents would we make? I mean we are at our best when dressed in Kevlar. Her glance returned to the pair silently comforting each other, communicating without words. What sort of parents would we be? Answering her own question with a small smile she replied, the best.  
Coughing to announce their presence Roy and Donna nervously approached the prone Nightwing. The small gentle smile aimed at the child in his arms vanished as he turned towards the adults, his face back to its unreadable mask.  
  
"I assume that Robin has filed you in on the details, we have apprehended the person responsible but as of yet there has been no change in Nightwing's condition.  
  
As the adults stood talking Lian noticed a strange shadow off to the left of the group and decided to investigate. Struggling to get her self put down from Batman's embrace she quickly and quietly slipped off intent on coming up behind the strange shape. As she got closer she could see that it was a person with special clothes on like her Daddy wore. Creeping up behind the engrossed individual she tugged on her hand.  
  
Feeling a pull on her hand Catwoman reacted instinctively and whirled around into a fighting stance ready to face the intruder. Scanning the immediate area she could see no one until she looked down.  
  
"Hello Cat lady, do you know my Unca Wing?"  
  
The innocent expression on Lian's face along with the clear challenge in her question caused Selina to stifle a small laugh. Looking down at her challenger with a serious expression on her face she thought how best to answer her question.  
  
"Yes, Kitten I know your uncle Dick and Bruce as well."  
  
"Does that mean your a friend then cos Daddy says I can't talk to strangers?"  
  
"I'm a friend Kitten, My name is Selina!"  
  
Smiling up at her purple clad friend Lian held her arms out to be carried. Instinctively Selina picked her up and smiled as the little girl threw her arms around her neck.  
  
"I like you 'Lina." Looking over at the watching Batman the little girl started to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny Kitten?"  
"Your Unca Batman's girlfriend!" this caused the tiny tot to laugh out loud drawing the attention of the other two adults.  
Stepping from the concealing shadows Catwoman walked towards the two astounded adults. Still hugging her new friend Lian shouted out to the two staring heroes.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy this is Cat Lady she's Unca Batman's girlfriend, her other name's 'Lina."  
  
Watching Bruce blush as Arsenal gawped at the Dark Knight, Selina stepped forward and offered her free hand.  
  
"Selina Kyle pleased to meet you."  
  
"Your his g-g-g-girlfriend?"  
  
"No", watching the look of relief spread across the archers face Selina waited a few moments before smiling mischievously,   
"Actually I'm his Fiancée!"  
  
Harpers face dropped as he stood there looking pole axed, Lian started to laugh,  
  
"Daddy, you look like my goldfish!"  
  
Looking at the glance that passed between them Donna stepped forward smiling,  
  
"I'm sure that you both will be very happy."  
  
  
Crossing over the last ridge of the mountainous country Dick could see the small town that surrounded the emerald tower.  
"Almost there boy wonder just across the field and then I get to see her body to body, after all we have already met face to face!" Smiling as he descended from the ridge he entered the field of grass whistling happy that his ordeal was almost over.  
  
Across to his left a mighty roar shattered his contentment,  
  
"What now? I mean come on a scarecrow, a tin man what's next flying monkeys!"  
  
An urgent pounding could be heard getting nearer and near, looking around for a defensible spot against this latest menace Nightwing decided to stand his ground.  
Bounding from the undergrowth sprang a creature of nightmare half man, half plant all monster. Retreating from its fearsome countenance Nightwing watched as each step the creature stepped forward made it grow bigger and appear more fearful. Feeling his fear in the pit of his stomach like a cold weight Nightwing did the only thing he could think of, he charged.  
Running at the monster his fear began to fade as he thought back to his circus days playing with Elinore and watching the lion tamers. Stopping suddenly in front of the menace he stared into its eye's shocked at the spark of intelligence and humanity he found in them he began the battle of will and nerve. Their eyes locked the two combatants began to circle each other   
  
Trapped in a dance older than man the predators continued to weigh each other up, each searching for a weakness to exploit. The slightest glance away or flinch being an admission of weakness. Noticing the monstrosity's muscles tense Nightwing was not surprised when it bounded forward and roared in his face. Grinning at it he calmly stood there and then without letting the smile fall from his face punched it solidly in the nose.   
Startled the dandelion bounded back roaring in pain, lying on the floor it covered its nose with its hands and started to whimper. Advancing slowly step-by-step Nightwing noticed the creature sidling backwards. Bounding forward and shouting Nightwing watched in disgust as the creature turned tail and ran.  
"Cowherd!" he shouted after the retreating creature.  
  
  
Part 9  
  
Returning from a brief patrol of the city Batman approached the bed of his injured son. Sitting at his bedside was Roy holding his hand and talking, pleading with his best friend.  
"Come on Batboy, you gotta pull through, I mean what am I gonna do with out you man. You're my foundation, my confidant, my advisor damn it man where family, you're my big brother an I need you Robbie I need you!"  
  
"I know how you feel!"  
Turning in his seat Roy's red-rimmed eyes latched onto the intruder into his vigil with a sorrowful fury.  
  
"What do you know? You've never needed him other than as your little soldier. You have never had a friend like him who would give everything for you, to save you and keep you safe from everyone including yourself. You're the Bat the perfect, stone cold, solitary Bat!"  
  
Looking at the grief and anger in the young archers eyes Bruce removed his cowl and pulled up a chair next to him.  
  
"Perfect, stone cold, do you know how hard, how tiring it is to keep up that mask in front of everyone even your friends and team mates. Trust me Roy I have made just as many mistakes in my life as you have and some of them have been just as serious."  
  
"You mistakes! Your only mistake was in how you treated Robbie when he was alive..."  
  
Gripping him by the shoulders Bruce shook Harper as the cold of the Bat entered his voice. "HE IS STILL ALIVE! You think that is my only mistake; you think that only you have been on the verge of self destruction. Listen to me Arsenal you had it easy, you had the best of facilities, you had your friends around to support and help you, you could let Dick know what was happening with out having to feel shamed, you could let him know you where once a drug addict."  
The silence in the cave grew as Roy tried to absorb the new information. Staring at the downcast Bat who was staring intently at his sons face, Roy tried to gather his thoughts.  
"When? What? Why?"  
  
"It was a few years ago now Dick was away and I had just failed to save a little girl called Sissy Porter who had been kidnapped. I started to push myself harder and harder and then I met Doctor Porter and he gave me something that he thought might help, he gave me Venom."  
  
"Venom, as in Bane, Venom?"  
  
"The same, this was before then and was the reason for one of my few visits to Santa Prisca. The drug made me stronger, made me feel back in control and I was addicted after the first try."  
  
"So how did you stop, I mean you did stop didn't you?"  
  
Going as red as his hair the Archer mumbled a quick apology and waited for Bruce to continue.  
  
"You had it easy, the best of facilities, your friends and family there for you. I did it on my own, not because I had no one but because the Bat doesn't need help. I stayed locked in the cave for weeks, no human contact, not even Alfred. The only thing keeping me going was the thought of Dick, and what he would think of me. And how disappointed he would be if he found out about my failure."  
  
"So yes Roy I know all about how much that sort of friend means because he's always been my best friend."  
  
Looking into the Bat's face Roy was struck by a sudden revelation.  
  
"It was you wasn't it, you paid for my treatment and rehab. All this time I thought it was the Titan's or Dick who paid but it wasn't it was you."  
  
"Is that really such a surprise, I may not always approve of your methods but you have true strength and besides you and Dick are like brothers."  
  
"Does Dick know that it was you?"  
  
"No, but I suspect he knows."  
  
Standing feeling suddenly uncomfortable Roy placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder,  
"Maybe you have more friends than you realise Bat-dad."  
  
Sharing a quick soft smile Roy left the cave.   
  
  
Finally reaching the emerald tower in the middle of the plain, Dick reached out to knock on the door. Two stone faces where engraved into the walls either side of the door. Stopping to admire the artwork he was struck by the familiarity.  
  
"Alfie, Commissioner what a strange place to see your faces!  
  
"Well I must inform you young sir your visage is equally strange to look upon!"  
  
Startled at being spoken to by a statue Dick stumbled back.  
  
"Hey, Boy what do you want with the Sorceress?"  
  
"Could you tell her that Nightwing is here please sir"?  
  
While the face of Alfred vanished Nightwing fidgeted uncomfortably under the intense gaze of Jim Gordon.  
  
"The Mistress will see you in the thrown room young sir."  
  
Walking into a massive reception area Dick looked around surprised at the Spartan furnishings. Suddenly in front of him appeared the familiar Green floating head.  
  
"Hey Gorgeous, so is this it or do I get to meet you in the flesh so to speak?"  
"This is as good as it gets masked marvel."  
"Can you help me get home?"  
"Sure that's easy why didn't you ask me that when we first met, one portal coming up?"  
  
Feeling foolish Nightwing smiled and bashfully hung his head.  
  
Watching the green head turn into a shimmering swirling circle Nightwing didn't notice the ivy tendrils permeating the room.  
  
Taking a step towards the portal his attention was drawn to raised voices in an adjacent room.  
  
"This is it dear sister, once he steps through the portal your power will be gone and you will be defenceless against me, Tell me sister dearest why? Why give up your lands, everything for some man you have never even met face to face."  
  
"Arrrrhhhhh!"  
  
Responding instinctively to the scream Nightwing turned from the portal towards the door to the next room. Leaping into the air he crashed through the door with a flying kick to land in a fighting stance facing two beautiful women one tied up with plant tendrils and the other smiling triumphantly.  
  
Part 10  
  
Lying in bed Lian listened as Alfred read her a bedtime story.   
  
"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who was cursed to sleep for a thousand years, her name was Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"That's not right Alfred, Daddy says that it was a prince who was asleep and a princess helps him!"  
Smiling at the young lady looking at him with such sleepy eyes Alfred suppressed a small smile.  
  
"My apologies Miss Lian your father is correct it was a young prince who was cursed."  
  
As the story unfolded from the master storyteller Lian's head slowly sank into the pillow as she dreamed of princes in peril.  
  
Watching the little girl drift off to sleep Alfred quietly left the room to attend his other sleeping charge.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"So you're the one who has been trespassing through my lands, I was expecting someone.... bigger!"  
  
The speaker wore an evil smirk on her face worse than any that had been directed at him before. She was a stunning woman with fiery red hair and pale green skin. The other Lady tried to hide her face.  
  
"Nightwing get out of here, go home before it's to late."  
  
"Yes go home whelp before her power runs out and you are stuck here forever. Look even now the portal is shrinking!"  
  
Turning so as to look at the portal and still keep an eye on the green skinned woman Nightwing could see that the portal, his only chance to go home was indeed getting smaller. Silently saying goodbye to his home and family Nightwing turned his attention back to the problem at hand.   
  
"It seems to me that I am needed here more than at home and besides I always wanted to go out with a girl who looked good tied up!"  
  
Smirking at the look at out rage on his adversary's, face Nightwing sprang into action. Palming a flash bang into his hand he tossed it at his opponents feet. While she was distracted he produced two shuriken and threw it at the bonds holding the restrained damsel. Getting her lose he pulled her free. Landing face to face he lost himself in her eyes and forgetting all else leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
Meanwhile back at stately Wayne Manor, ( sorry always wanted to put that ;)  
Lian was set upon a plan of action. Creeping down to her aunty Donna's room Lian quietly knocked on her door. Getting no reply she open the door a little and poked her head around. Seeing that the room was deserted she decided that she needed help, she needed her Daddy.  
  
Finding him sleeping on his bed Lian did what any little girl would do in this situation, she jumped and landed on his stomach.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy I know how to wake up Unca 'Wing. Gotta go!"  
  
"Wha' ...Lian honey go back to bed you can go see Uncle Dick later, I promise princess."  
  
"Not later Daddy NOW!" As she started bouncing up and down on his stomach again Roy rapidly agreed. Picking up his daughter he made his way down to the infirmary grumbling all the way.  
  
  
Seeing that everyone was gathered around the table Roy quietly entered the ring of family. Climbing onto the bed Lian grabbed Donna's hand.  
"You have to kiss Unca 'Wing, to wake him up!"  
  
"Lian honey, if you want to kiss Dick then you can just be careful   
."  
  
"NO, it has to be you 'cos you're a princess like in the story."  
  
Looking at the blank stares coming from the other adults Alfred stepped forward.  
"I believe I know to what the young lady is referring, I believe she is making reference to Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Smiling slightly Roy looked down at his daughter, "Lian, Sweetheart that's just..."  
  
Putting one hand on Roy's shoulder to silence him Bruce stepped forward.  
"What your father is trying to say is that your aunty Donna is not Dick's little princess so if anyone is going to wake him up ..."  
"It will be you Kitten." Selina stepped forward and slipped an arm around Bruce's waist.  
  
Leaning over his prone form Lian placed a gentle kiss on Nightwing's cheek. Slowly opening his eye's Dick smiled as he looked at his assembled friends.  
"Hi Princess!"  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
After getting checked out by doctor Leslie Dick was out shopping for a wedding present for Bruce and Selina. After trapping around all morning Dick decided to stop and sit down. Watching the world go by he thought back to his strange experience and how the world around him had changed.  
"What do you get the couple who have everything?"  
Suddenly his light was blocked by someone standing in front of him. Looking up his face broke into a wide smile as a familiar voice replied.   
"Looks like you could do with some help, I'm pretty good with information."  
  
Standing swiftly they embraced their eyes drinking in the sight of each other. Slowly, passionately they kissed. Coming up for air she softly caressed his face and smiled.   
"Hi, my name's Barbara!" 


End file.
